I Will Be A Priest
by walaakongkwenta
Summary: .who is going to be one?.


**A/N: The reason I am not in favor of Karen- Fou tandem is I am rooting on Hokuto. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I think by writing more fanfic for B't X, I can own it…it's just a thought. I own nothing but the fic so don't sue me.**

"**I WILL BE A PRIEST"**

"_I will be a priest."_

"Now did he really say that?"

A fourteen-year old Karen nodded. Ron, same age, suddenly laughed, not the silent laugh that anyone could tolerate easily. It was a loud, resounding laughter that could attract any passerby. If that was not enough, the Chinese boy hit the stone bench to imply that a mere laughter could not express the feeling inside him. It was a good afternoon anyway, a strenuous training day was almost finished and what could end the day best but a good joke. This situation involving his friends was one of the best jokes for Ron.

"You couldn't blame him, Karen! All this time we thought you are a guy?"

"Nani?" Karen attacked him with several kicks and punches but Ron dodged and blocked them all easily, still laughing.

"Why is it that when it comes to Fou you become weak? Your punches do not even hurt! I can't believe Hokuto lost to you!"

Hokuto ran a finger on his nose, scratching an invisible dirt.

Karen gave a kick that made Ron finally stumble but he still continued laughing. "Do you still find it haha difficult why haha Fou can't accept your affection? Hehehe, Karen you'll make a terrible girl friend! Now look at your sister, she's as graceful as a dove. I bet Fou will like her."

Karen tried her best to beat Ron to the pulp but the more she delivered punches to him, the more laughter he returned her. "Hokuto, why don't you help me shut this person up?"

Hokuto smiled but never stood up from his seat. He dared not meddle into their child's play. Ron could be violent at times, and Karen, though a girl, could punch like bear, he would lose no matter who he would choose to side.

….

"Now see what you have done to your hands…you bled out of nothing," Hokuto blew on Karen's wounds, and proceeded to apply medicine on them.

"Be a little more gentle, won't you? I have to teach that Chinese monkey a lesson. How can he say that I am a guy? Hokuto, do you think…do you think that Fou is really going to be a priest?"

Hokuto took his time closing his medicine kit, thinking of a good answer. Without looking at his companion, he answered, "I guess he is going to be. He likes reading the bible, doesn't he?"

"Hai…I saw him reading to Karin once," Karen replied, checking her wounds. "Now that I remember it, Fou seems to be taking so much care about her. And Karin likes him, too…She must be missing our parents…"

Hokuto faked a cough and just looked outside. He was good in science and math, different languages and arts, and treating minor sicknesses but he was not that proficient in the field of infatuation. In fact, it had been weeks since he learned that he failed in that subject.

"Come, I'll take you to your quarter."

The girl nodded and followed her friend. "What about you, Hokuto, just like Ron, do you think I am a guy?"

The young doctor found something interesting at the hem of his clothes and did not answer his patient. Karen pouted, "Maybe you do. Or maybe you are too preoccupied by medicine to figure it out." Then she smiled. "Maybe you are right. You are seldom bothered by things like these. Maybe I should just focus on being a warrior. And Fou can be a priest, for all I care…"

"Karen…"

Something in the voice of the brown haired lad made her look at him and she noticed that he was a few steps behind. "Nani?"

"Why were you that affected when Fou expressed his plans?"

Karen thought about it for a moment. She examined the metal pavement of the Area, glowing like gold bars under the sun. "I think I like him and it is such a pity that he is going to be focused on marrying the bible."

"But aren't you supposed to be happy for him since he has found what he likes to become?"

Karen looked at Hokuto. She noticed for the first time how green they were, how contemplative, how calm. "I…I…"

Hokuto smiled. "You don't have to answer, silly."Then he started walking.

"What about you, Hokuto? Are you happy for someone?"the young warrior asked, leaping beside him.

"Yes, I am. I am happy that she has found someone to like."

"Eh? Isn't it sad that she likes someone not you?"

"I am happy as long as she is."

"Wow, that girl, she must be so lucky. You have to introduce me to her. I will make her realize what she is missing."

"And what will you tell her?"

"How caring you are, how you can talk endless about the good in this world, how you inspire me to fight for what I believe is right."

"You make me sound like a hero."

They reached the place where Karen lived with her sister. They saw at a stone's throw, Fou patiently teaching Karin to read the Bible beside a bush shielding them from the heat and excessive light of the sun. They waved their hands at them, Fou replying with a curt nod and Karin with an excited "Oneechan!"

Karen observed the two reading the Bible again. "Don't you feel grateful that the Emperor provides us a place where we can feel these things even though what surround us are pieces of emotionless metal?"

Hokuto chuckled. "You can be a good philosopher."

The girl laughed with him.

"By the way, my Doctor, do you like to have some tea?"

"No, thank you, my dear Patient. Why don't you have some rest?"

"This is nothing. I can take Ron down anytime I want. Thanks again."

Hokuto turned to leave but faced Karen again. "As for your question…"

"Question? Ah, if you think I am a girl or not…don't worry about it…it's—"

"Iie…"Hokuto answered and slyly smiled.

"Nani?" Karen blurted out, blushing to the roots of her hair and raising a newly treated fist. "Do you like to experience the same fate that Ron had?"

Hokuto brushed her remark aside and patted her cheeks. "Iie, I don't think you are a guy…"

Karen felt her blood rushed to her cheeks. She was grateful that her friend was already a meter away from her. "A—anou, Hokuto…"

The young doctor stopped and turned his face to her, patiently waiting for her to say something.

"I…I will give that girl a piece of mind tonight."

Hokuto smiled. "Please do that." He walked off, satisfied. He thought that like in medicine, he could be good in the matters of relationship.

The blushing girl on the other hand, watched him as he was joined by a young bishounen back to their quarters. Karen sighed. One, a warm doctor, the other, a cold priest. She already had a choice.

The sunset had been one of the best then.

**A/N:**** It's nice to think of the four having good memories while they were still training in the Machine Empire…Tell me what you think. Hit the review button and you're on.**


End file.
